A trial to test the effects of two exercise regiments primarily on blood pressure, but also on other cardiovascular risk factors such as weight, lipids and glycemic control. This study will be done on healthy but post-menopausal women, age 50-65. Group A will exercise 30-45 minutes per session: 3 sessions per week, group B will exercise 10 minutes per session, three session per day, on 3-4 different days per week.